


Biased Love

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Crowley, Season 12 ep07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Missing snippet from s12eo7 "Rock Never Dies". Part of my 100 word challenge."How are you feeling?" Dean asks.





	

                “How are you feeling?”

                Castiel shrugs. “Well, I’m not dead.”

                There’s red staining his face. Dean steps forward.

                “You’re bleeding,” Dean says. He pulls a wad of tissues from his pocket and steps forward.

                Castiel steps back. “Dean, it’s fine.”

                Dean wets the tip of the tissue on his tongue and forces Castiel against the Impala. “Just—just hold still, will ya?” he says, dabbing away the blood.

                “Hellloo?” Crowley’s voice is nail on chalkboards.

                “What!”

                Crowley motions to his broken face.

                Dean jeers. Ignores Sam and Crowley staring. “Walk it off. You’ll be fine.” He turns back to Castiel.


End file.
